Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes
Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes is the fifth Marvel Comics-licensed fighting game by Capcom and the third to feature Capcom characters. What makes this title unique compared to X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, is that the game features characters from numerous Capcom franchises such as Mega Man and Strider, rather than just Street Fighter characters. Characters Marvel Characters * Spider-Man * Captain America * Hulk * Wolverine * Venom * Gambit * War Machine Capcom Characters * Ryu * Chun-Li * Zangief * Mega Man * Jin * Morrigan * Strider Hiryu * Captain Commando Secret Characters * Mega War Machine: A form of War Machine that cannot block, but also cannot be hit-stunned or dizzied. Typically called Gold War Machine by fans. His power and defense increases dramatically, but his movement speed is greatly decreased. * Hyper Venom: A sped-up form of Venom with afterimages, called Red Venom by fans. He's the fastest character in the VS. Series itself, but he takes about two times more damage than everyone else. * Orange Hulk: A speedy version of Hulk with his moveset from Marvel Super Heroes sans Hulk's super-armor. * Lilith: A form of Morrigan with Lilith's palette and moves. * Shadow Lady: A cyborg palette swap of Chun-Li, similar in style to Shadow from Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter but with a different variety of cyborg-based moves. Her speed also increases, similar to Shadow. * Roll: She is the only secret character in this game to have her own unique sprites. She is short enough to be able to duck from most attacks. However she tends to hover in the air due to her dress and runs slowly due to her short legs. Her attacks mimic that of Mega Man, but are weaker and come out slower because of added animation of equipping a Buster weapon. Summonable Characters * Unknown Soldier * Lou (from Three Wonders) * Saki * Pure & Fur * Psylocke * Michelle Heart * Iceman * Arthur * Ton Pooh * Juggernaut * Devilot * Thor * Magneto * U.S. Agent * Cyclops * Storm * Colossus * Anita * Jubilee * Rogue * Shadow (secret character) * Sentinel (secret character) Final Boss * Onslaught: Can be selected once the player completes the game once with any team of characters in the Playstation version. Unlocked on Dreamcast version after unlocking all secret characters. Onslaught is located below Wolverine. Story The game takes place within the Marvel comic continuity, as Professor Charles Xavier calls out for heroes to stop him before he merges with the consciousness of Magneto and becomes the being known as Onslaught, the final boss. Gameplay While the gameplay was typical of the Marvel vs. Capcom series, Marvel vs. Capcom was distinguishable by two features: the ability to summon assist characters, and the Duo Team Attack. Unlike the previous game in the series, the point character of a Marvel vs. Capcom team could not summon the offscreen partner for an assist attack; instead, an assist character was randomly selected before the match began. This character could be summoned a limited number of times in battle to attack the opponent in parallel. Codes could be used to force the system to select a certain assist character. The Duo Team Attack allowed a player to control both characters on his or her team simultaneously for a brief period of time; the characters had unlimited use of their super moves during this time. Since some characters had hard-to-avoid super moves that did substantial damage if blocked, the Duo Team Attack led to tactics that were oriented around activating it before your opponent could. Since the PlayStation port only allowed one character to play a point, a Duo Team Attack would call the assist character repeatedly without cost during its duration. Playstation Port The PlayStation version of the game differs from the arcade version, in that players are unable to switch characters on-the-fly, reducing the secondary character to an assist role only. Significantly, this removes the tag-team aspect of the game, which is considered by some to be one of its defining characteristics. The PlayStation version instead offers a "Cross over" mode where each player chooses one character, and the second character for each team is a mirror of the opponent's pick. In this mode, the players may switch characters at will, but the teams must always be identical. This compromise is most likely necessitated by the console's small memory size -- the use of identical teams alleviates the memory requirements. Reference to Other Games *Ryu has the ability to switch between his own movesets and that of Ken and Akuma in this game; one of the PS version's loading screens dubbed him "'Complete Change' Ryu". *Chun-Li's theme is a remix of her original theme from Street Fighter II . *Ryu's theme in the game is a remix of the title theme from the original Street Fighter II. *Roll's theme in the game is a remix of her special ending theme song from Mega Man Battle & Chase entitled "Kaze yo Tsutaete" (Winds, Let Him Know). *Mega Man's theme is a remix of the opening title screen music of Mega Man 2. He also has his own unique victory music when he wins a match, which is the same victory fanfare heard when a robot master is defeated in a few Mega Man titles, such as Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 7. Roll shares the same victory theme. *In the PlayStation version, after defeating Onslaught with Mega Man, you can then replay the game using Mega Man with an extra Hyper Combo move, Magneto's Magnetic Shockwave. *The opening fanfare of Strider Hiryu's theme is a remix of the opening fanfare in the arcade game he appears in, with the rest of the music being a remix of the level 1 theme. *The secret Capcom characters (Roll, Shadow Lady, and Lilith-Mode Morrigan) are the only secret characters to have their own endings. *The home versions of the game had an additional two palettes for each character with the exception of Onslaught, who only has one set of colors. *Zangief can transform into Mecha Zangief. *Captain Commando has two win quotes that reference past Capcom games. "Thank you for playing this game!" - Reference to the ending quote after the end credits roll "The first Capcom game was Vulgus, back in 1984!" - Self-explanatory. *Both Captain Commando and Strider Hiryu's endings are similar to the ones in their respective games. *Captain Commando appears before The Avengers headquarter's monitor, informing them of his and his comrades' victory over Onslaught. When asked who he is, he simply says "I am Captain Commando." This is a recreation of his own Captain Commando game ending. *Strider Hiryu remarks "Target eliminated. Mission complete.", then flies off on his hang glider. The next screen shows a humpback whale surfacing up to the ocean, then Hiryu jumps off his hang glider and rides on the back of the whale. This was the same exact ending in the original arcade game after he defeated Grandmaster Meio. *The announcer is voiced by Sally Cahill, who also voiced Ada Wong in Resident Evil 2. Category:Games